


Bea and a baby

by FlowerFairy2000



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: One Big Happy Family, grandma! Thora, granpa!hobson, sorry if isn't very good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFairy2000/pseuds/FlowerFairy2000
Summary: Beatrix hears a noise that she thought she would never hear again, it the worst possible place. Also this is sorta a fluff family fic.





	Bea and a baby

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my second story on this website so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for how short it is. I hope you enjoy!

Beatrix wasn’t sure what she was going to find at the end of the Glass Desert, but it was not this. just as she had turned around to leave the warp terminal and make the long trek home (she forgot to have another teleporter ready to set up she hears a sound she never thought that she would hear again, not on the Far Far Range and especially not in the unforgiving glass desert. It was the cry of a baby. A human baby to be exact. It was surrounded by hungry largos that were closing on it. Beatrix did what came naturally to her and hit the largos with her pulse wave to push the largos away. She scooped up the baby; who was no longer crying but giggling. The sweet babe was wrapped in a blanket with a necklace with the name May Rose S. engraved on it.  
“Welp. May let's get you back to my ranch and then we'll think of a plan.” She then she wrapped the giggling girl in her coat to protect May from the harsh desert heat and sandy winds. She prayed that there wouldn't be a firestorm while they got to the plaza area where the tangle gordo was.  
It was a tricky trip back. If it wasn't for her fragile passenger she would use her vac pack to fly around the feral slimes. But the due to the baby, she had to feed the slimes to get back home. Luckily the feral slimes that she sees on her way are usually pink hybrids so they eat anything. It wasn't easy but they finally reached the door to the plaza she saw it. A dark clouds of ash glowing within with molten glass and burning fire slimes.  
“No.” She whispered  
“No. No. Nooo” she shouted as she bolted for the teleporter home. She had to keep as calm as possible as little May was screaming and wailing. Beatrix was forced to tune the screaming to focus on dodging pillars of flame a burning hot glass, explosive balls of rock and blazing fire slimes. Final she reached the teleporter home. Bea sigh with relief and walked into the glowing light of the piece of slime tech and arrived home.


End file.
